Ylimääräinen toivo
by eeehri
Summary: FrUk AU: Arthur ja Francis ovat normaaleja opiskelijoita riitaisine väleineen, kunnes yksi kolari muuttaa asiat täysin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Taas AU, ja tottakai FrUk... Anteeksi harvinaisen huonosta tarinasta, mutta oli pakko saada tämä idea kirjoitettua XD Katsotaan tuleeko jatkoa/milloin se tulee. Yritin tehdä hieman pitempiä lukuja kuin viime tarinassa. Niin ja puhekin ihan suomeksi tällä kertaa :'D

Lyhythiuksinen blondi kera harvinaislaatuisen tuuheiden kulmakarvojen kulki koulun käytävällä, tapansa mukaisesti kainalossaan paksu kansiollinen papereita. Kasvoillaan miehellä oli itselleen tyypillinen, ilmeetön ja sangen kylmä katse. Suurin osa käytävällä norkoilevista oppilaista ei kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota, mutta osa mulkaisi häntä tai tuhahti jotakin. Mutta mies ei jaksanut välittää, hän oli menettänyt sen taidon jo.

Yhden kolmikon ohittaminen tuotti kuitenkin yleensä hankaluuksia, sillä heiltä hän sai sangen pilkkaavia tai naurunalaiseksi tekeviä kommentteja. Arthur osasi kuitenkin olla välittämättä, vaikka yksi heistä saikin hänen tunteitaan suojaavan muurin väliinsä huojahtamaan. Arthur kuitenkin puristi kansiota tiukemmin itseään vasten, ja käveli kolmikon ohitse niin ripeästi kuin kykeni. Typerää, eihän hänellä ollut mitään menetettävää. Hän sai loistavia arvosanoja koulusta, mutta muuta hänellä ei ollutkaan. Ja mitä hän teki arvosanoilla, joilla ei saisi muuta kuin lisää tyhjänpäiväisyyksiä?

Tänään kolmikko ei kuitenkaan nojaillut sillä paikalla, jossa he yleensä arvostelivat ohitsekulkijoita. Arthur ei luonut sille enempää ajatuksia, oli vain tyytyväinen, ettei hänen tarvinnut tänään heitä kohdata. Arthur antoi otteensa paperikansiostaan hellentyä hieman, mutta se oli virhe.

Hän tunsi jonkun tönäisevän itseään nurkan takaa, ja löysikin itsensä lattialta kivuliaan häntäluun kanssa. Arthur aukaisi silmänsä, nähden kolmikkoon kuuluvan Franciksen, jolla oli pitkähköt, vaaleat ja kiharat hiukset. Lisäksi hänellä oli säteilevän siniset silmät, ja - hyvä on, hän oli hyvännäköinen. Kaikkien tyttöjen mielestä siis.

Nyt Francis seisoi pahoittelevan näköisenä Arthurin vierellä, ojentaen kätensä hänelle, jotta voisi nostaa Arthurin takaisin pystyyn.

"Heh sori, annas kun autan.."

"Ei kiitos, pärjään ihan hyvin yksinkin."

Arthur nousikin omin avuin pystyyn, huomaten sitten papereidensa levinneen ympäriinsä. Kiireesti englantilaissyntyinen alkoi kasaamaan papereita yhteen, mutta huomasi sitten Franciksenkin keräävän papereita.

"Enkö sanonut pärjääväni?" Arthur tiuskaisi, napaten paperit Franciksen kädestä. Hetken Arthur tuijotti Franciksen huvittuneisiin silmiin, ja Francis katseli Arthurin kärttyisiin, vihreisiin silmiin.

"Juu juu, on vain niin harvinaista kuulla sinut puhumassa", Francis lausahti kättään heilauttaen, ja Arthur laski katseensa napaten loputkin papereista ja häipyen saman tien.

Francis nousi vaitonaisena pystyyn, ja hänen taakseen ilmestyivät hänen ystävänsä Gilbert ja Antonio. "Yrität silti päästä hänen lähelleen?" Antonio kysyi, nojaten blondin olkapäähän. Francis huokaisi, kohauttaen olkiaan. Gilbert pudisti päätään. "Francis, saat kyllä naisen kuin naisen pyöritettyä pikkurillisi ympärille, mutta tuo kärttyinen eristäytyjä on vähän.. omituinen yritys. Kuka hänet nyt haluaisi?" Gilbertkin nojasi Franciksen olkapäähän. "Antaisit vain olla. Häntä on niin kiva kiusata."

Francis pudisti päätään. "Käsitit nyt väärin, Gilbert. Hän on jollakin tapaa erilainen", Francis selitti tosissaan, mutta Gilbert vain nauroi. "Kuulitko, Antonio? Francis, sinä sanot noin jokaisesta!"

"Enpäs, olen tosissani! Näytän teille!"

"No parasta näyttääkkin, ennenkuin on liian myöhäistä. Joku muuhan voi vaikka viedä hänet, onhan hän sen verran suosittu! Kesesese!"

Kello soi, ja Antonio ja Gilbert lähtivät jo luokkaa kohden. Francis huomasi Arthurin unohtaneen yhden papereistaan maahan, ja ranskalainen poimikin paperin maasta, silmäillen sitä. Vain jokin tavallinen paperinpala. Francis kohautti olkiaan ja tunki sen taskuunsa, kiiruhtaen itsekin luokkaan.

Koulupäivän loputtua Francis ei jäänyt keskustaan Gilbertin ja Antonion seuraksi niinkuin yleensä, vaan suuntasi kadulle, jota tiesi Arthurin kulkevan. Hän oli kerran Antonion kanssa vakoillut Arthuria, ihan vain siksi että olisivat voineet räjäyttää hänen postilaatikkonsa taivaan tuuliin. He olivat kuitenkin jääneet kiinni koiran räksyttäessä heille eräästä pihasta, eivätkä olleet vaivautuneet yrittämään sen jälkeen. Eipä Francis olisi uskonut, että hän olisi joskus hyötynyt siitä reissusta.

Francis oli Arthuria vuotta vanhempi, joten he olivat eri luokilla. Francis ei siksi tiennyt, oliko Arthur mennyt jo, vai vasta tulossa. Arthur kuitenkin lähti koulusta yleensä melko ripeästi, sen Francis oli pistänyt merkille. Mutta hän oli kuitenkin juossut, joten ehkä hän olisi ehtinyt Arthurin edelle.

Francis odotti, mutta Arthuria ei kuulunut. Ehkä hän oli mennyt jo, hän oli kieltämättä melko hyvä piiloutumaan ihmisjoukoissa ja muutenkin. Tosin jos hänet vain sattui huomaamaan, niin sitten hänet oli helppo tunnistaa. Kulmakarvat nimittäin.

Ja oli niissä hänen silmissäänkin jotakin. Ne olivat niin tavattoman vihreät ja oikeastaan melko kiehtovatkin. Francis kohautti olkiaan ja pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan kädellään. Kyllä hän kuitenkin näkisi Arthurin huomenna koulussa, joten turhaan hän tuhlasi aikaansa tässä seisomalla.

Francis käveli takaisin koululle päin, sillä asui miltei täysin päinvastaisessa suunnassa kuin Arthur. Syksy oli jo pitkällä, joten hämärä oli alkanut jo laskeutua. Hän piteli nuoremman oppilaan paperia kädessään, joka oli ryttääntynyt hieman hänen taskussaan. Blondi huomasi pienen tekstin monisteen alareunassa, joka ei ilmeisesti kuulunut paperin tehtäviin millään lailla. Francis siristi silmiään yrittäessään lukea tekstiä, eikä huomannut sivultaan tulevaa autoa ennenkuin äänekäs tööttäys kantautui hänen korviinsa.

Ranskalainen kohotti katseensa, mutta vain kohdatakseen auton sokaisevat valot. Hän kuuli jarrujen kirskuvan, mutta tiesi mustan jään vallanneen tien, sillä viimeyönä oli ollut jo pakkasta. Mutta auton sijasta häneen törmäsikin jotakin muuta, ja se tuli hänen sivultaan.

Francis iskeytyi sivummas vasten asfalttia, ja oli vähällä lyödä päänsä, mutta onni onnettomuudessa. Hetken Francis oli pyörällä päästään, mutta kuuli sitten ihmisten kauhistuneita huudahduksia.

Francis käänsi päätään, eikä ollut uskoa silmiään. Hän ei halunnut uskoa silmiään.

Verta oli kaikkialla.

"Francis! Francis, oletko okei?"

Onnettomuudesta oli kulunut jo pari tuntia, ja Francis istui terveyskeskuksessa. Hänellä ei ollut vammoja muutamaa naarmua lukuunottamatta, mutta hän istui hiljaa paikoillaan, nojaten seinään. Gilbert ja Antonio olivat kuulleet asiasta, ja olivat lähteneet oitis terveyskeskukseen.

"Se.. se oli jo liian myöhäistä", Francis sanoi hiljaa, haudaten sitten kasvonsa käsiinsä. Gilbert ja Antonio vilkaisivat toisiinsa. "Francis, tiedäthän, ettet olisi voinut tehdä mitään. Tie oli jäässä ja-" Antonio yritti, mutta Francis pudisti päätään.

"_Se_ oli liian myöhäistä. En ehtinyt kertoa hänelle."

Parin päivän päästä Francis näyttäytyi koulussa, ja hymyili ystäviensä jutuille vanhaan tapaansa, mutta Antoniolta ja Gilbertiltä ei kyllä jäänyt huomaamatta, että heidän ystävänsä oli selvästi maassa. Edes ehdotus kierroksesta baarissa ei tuntunut saavan Francista piristymään, vaikka Francis olikin alkoholijuomien ystävä.

He norkoilivat tapansa mukaisesti käytävällä, ja kello oli sen verran, että Arthur kävelisi ohitse hetkellä minä hyvänsä.

Mutta ei enää, Arthuria ei enää ollut. Ei niitä kylmiä mulkaisuja tai nopeita päänkääntymisiä, kun hän punastui Franciksen sanoista ohi kävellessään.

"Baari kuulostaisikin hyvältä sittenkin."

Mutta ei siksi, että Francis voisi pitää hauskaa, kuten yleensä ollessaan humalassa. Nyt hän halusi vain hukuttautua alkoholin tuomaan tuskaan, halusi kitkerän juoman polttavan sisuksiaan hänen nostaessaan viinilasin huulilleensa. Antoniolla ja Gilbertillä oli täysi meno päällä, mutta Francis pysyi syrjemmällä. Kohta hän huomasi sangen muodokkaan opiskelijan istuneen viereensä, ja luoden häneen merkitseviä katseita.

Ja tottakai hän suostui, niinkuin aina.

Nainen kertoi vuokranneensa asunnon vastapäisestä hotellista, joten kaksikko lähti ulos baarista. Ulkona nainen kuitenkin pysäytti Franciksen hetkeksi. "Odota hetki, huoneeni on hieman sotkuinen. Numero on 113, tule kohta sinne, niin avaan sinulle oven, okei~?"

Francis nyökkäsi turtana, ja katseli miten nainen käveli liian korkeilla koroillaan tien ylitse. Kylmä tunkeutui inhottavasti takin lävitse, mutta Francis ei jaksanut tehdä asialle mitään. Hän vain antoi hengityksensä kohota huuruna pimenneelle taivaalle, ja kuunteli takanaan jumputtavaa musiikkia.

Hetken päästä Francis lähti liikkeelle, kävellen tien ylitse. Tie tosiaan oli liukas. Jälleen Francis käveli ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena, ja havahtui vasta kun kuuli tööttäyksen sivultaan.

Silmät levällään Francis käänsi päänsä, muttei kohdannutkaan auton etuvaloja, mutta auton kuitenkin. Auto oli tosin ehtinyt kääntää rattiaan niin, että syöksyi Franciksen ohi puoliksi jalkakäytävän kautta. Kohtaus oli saanut Franciksen kaatumaan tielle, ja sydän tykyttäen hän tuijotti vihaisesti tööttäävän auton perään.

"Francis Bonnefoy, syntynyt Ranskassa, ikää 20 vuotta, sangen monta syntiä taakkanaan", kuului ääni Franciksen takaa, ja yhä enemmän säikähtäneenä Francis kääntyi vilkaisemaan taakseen.

Hänen edessään, noin viisi senttiä tienpinnan yläpuolella, seisoi - tai oikeastaan leijui - valkoiseen toogaan pukeutunut mies, jolla oli pienehköt, valkeat siivet. Hänen vaaleiden hiuksiensa yläpuolella oli sädekehä, joka ei kuitenkaan liiemmin säteillyt. Mutta eniten Franciksen huomion veivät nuo tuttuakin tutummat kasvot.

"A.. Arth.." Francis aloitti epäuskoisena, mutta _enkeli_ ei antanut hänelle suunvuoroa. "Kuten jo mainitsin, olet tehnyt syntiä, mutta sinulla on silti puhdas sydän." Arthurin ääni oli epätavallisen kuuluva ja virallinen, ja hän näytti lukevan jotakin paksuhkosta kirjasta, jota piteli käsissään. "Siksi sinulle onkin annettu toinen mahdollisuus näyttää, että osaat käyttää sydämesi puhtautta. Ja siinä minä, _kuolemanenkeli, _tulen kuvaan. Minun tehtäväni on kulkea vierelläsi ja vahtia tekojasi, katsoa, oletko ansainnut toisen mahdollisuutesi. Mikäli et, niin olen tuleva viemään sielusi."

Yhä Francis räpytteli silmiään, voimatta olla uskomatta silmiään. Oliko hän näin pahasti humalassa? Tämä nyt ei vaan voinut olla millään totta, ei vaan voinut. Arthurko oli muka enkeli? Ja vieläpä jokin kuolemanenkeli? Francis pudisti päätään naurahtaen hämmentyneenä. Arthur huokaisi, painaen paksukantisen kirjan kiinni. "Tiedän, että sinun on aluksi hankala uskoa tätä todeksi, mutta parempi että uskot. Ja muuten, sinä olet ainoa, joka voi nähdä minut, joten parempi että puhut minulle vain silloin kun olemme kahden kesken. Pystyn piilottamaan ulkomuotoni sinultakin, mikäli haluan, joten tulen paikalle, kunhan vain sanot kuolemanenkeli. Nyt sinun olisi parasta siirtyä pois autotieltä."

Francis nousi, ja hoippui jalkakäytävälle, mutta istahti samantien uudelleen. Arthur leijui hitaasti hänen perässään, ja hänen lumenvalkeat siipensä heilahtivat hennosti. Francis ei osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa, ja enkeli punastui pienesti. "V-varmasti omituista nähdä enkeli, mutta ei tarvitse tuijottaa kokoaikaa!" hän tiuskaisikin, koskettaen kirjaa kädellään, jolloin se katosi, ja painaen sitten kätensä lanteilleen. "Toivottovasti ymmärsit, mitä kerroin sinulle. Yksinkertaisuudessaan sinun on vain parannettava tapasi. Joten suosittelisin, ettet mene tuohon hotelliin", Arthur lausahti vielä, kadoten sitten ranskalaisen näkyvistä. Francis hieroi päätään kummastuneena, eikä hän todellakaan voinut ajatellakkaan yötä kenenkään kanssa, kun oli näin pyörällä päästään. Häkeltyneenä hän veti takkinsa paremmin yllensä, hoiperrellen kotia kohden.

"Joten yrität siis väittää, että olet _oikeasti_ jokin kuolemanenkeli?" Francis kysyi kädet puuskassa. Hän istui sängyllään, nojaten huoneensa seinään ja tuijottaen keskellä huonettaan seisovaa enkeliä, joka nyökkäsi. "En väitä, vaan olen tosissani."

Enkeli näytti yhä täysin Arthurilta, joten hänen oli pakko olla Arthur. Francis ei vaan tiennyt, miten toisi asian esille, sillä enkeli ei näyttänyt minkäänlaista merkkiä siitä, että tuntisi Franciksen jollakin tapaa entuudestaan. Siksi Francis vain painoi tyynynsä hetkeksi naamalleen, vilkaisten sitten enkeliin. "Selvä, joten aiot siis stalkata minua 24/7 kunnes olen todistanut, etten tee enää syntiä?" Francis kysyi sarkastisesti, puoliksi naurahtaen ja puoliksi tuhahtaen. Arthur painoi kätensä puuskaan ja tuhahti. "Vaikka sitten niin. Ellet sitten halua menettää sieluasi. Se käy minulle oikein hyvin."

Francis raahautui keittiöön, värähtäen kylmyydelle ja vetäen aamutakkiaan tiukemmin ylleen. Talonmies se vaan ei osannut pitää lämpöä oikeanlaisena..

Francis aukaisi jääkaapinoven, vetäen sieltä itselleen aamiaista. Hetken mietittyään hän vilkaisi enkeliin, joka oli tullut hänen perässään keittiöön. Enkeli kallisti päätään kysyvästi.

"Mietin vain, että haluatko jotakin."

"Enkelit eivät syö teidän ihmisten maanpäällisiä ruokia."

Francis voiteli leipänsä, ja nousi vielä hakemaan maitoa, jonka oli unohtanut jääkaappiin. "Sanoit, että olet kuolemanenkeli. Näytät kyllä ihan.. normaalilta enkeliltä", Francis tokaisi, istuutuen takaisin pöydän ääreen. "Taisiis sellaiselta, joita on kaikissa lasten kuvakirjoissa ja niin pois päin."

Enkeli osoitti sädekehää päänsä yläpuolella. "Ainut asia, mikä erottaa meidät kuolemanenkelit normaaleista enkeleistä, on tämä. Sädekehä. Jos olisin normaali enkeli, niin se hohtaisi", enkeli selitti. "Miksei se sitten hohda?"

Blondi veti kätensä jälleen puuskaan ja käänsi katseensa sivummas. "E-en tiedä. Olen ihan uusi näissä hommissa. Oikeastaan sinä olet ensimmäinen kohteeni", enkeli lausahti vältellen. Francis hymähti. "Mikä sinun nimesi muuten on?" Siinä vaiheessa Arthurin ilme synkkeni hieman.

"Meillä ei ole nimeä. Äläkä kysy miksi, tiedän vain sen, että saamme sen vasta kun meistä tulee oikeita enkeleitä", hän lausahti, kääntäen selkänsä toiselle. "Ja eikai sillä nyt mitään väliä olisikaan. Meillä ei ole tarvetta jutella."

Francis heilautti voiveistä olkiaan kohauttaen. "Mutta jos sinä seuraat perässäni, niin eikö sinulle tule yksinäistä.. Arthur?"

Enkeli kohotti kulmiaan, kääntyen vilkaisemaan Francikseen. "_Arthur?_"

Hän ei siis muistanut mitään. Francis antoi katseensa laskeutua leipiinsä. "Äh, ei mitään. Näytät vain yhdeltä tuntemaltani henkilöltä." Enkeli tuijotti ranskalaista vielä hetken, ennenkuin kääntyi taas poispäin. "Joten kutsu minua, jos tarve on."

"Kutsun.."


	2. Chapter 2

_Colorful Black: _Heh juu, pitäähän tätä suomenkieltäkin kokeilla X) Kiva että miellyttää, katsotaan millaista jatkoa pukkaa XD Kiitos kehuista ;u; 3

Aamupäivä kului verkalleen, sillä oli lauantai. Toki Francis olisi halutessaan voinut tehdä kaikenlaista, kuten soittaa ystävilleen, mutta jostakin syystä häntä ei huvittanut. Francis lojui sängyllään, kääntyen huokaisten kyljelleen. Vain huomataakseen kuolemanenkelin seisovan sänkynsä vierellä, kädet puuskassa.

"H-hei, ei tarvitse säikytellä tuollalailla", Francis lausahti, nousten istumaan sängyllään. Enkeli tuhahti, napsauttaen sormiaan, jolloin hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi se sama paksu kirja, jota hän oli pidellyt käsissään heidän ensitapaamisellaankin.

"Ei ole tapaistasi lojua kotona kattoa tuijotellen. Mikset soita ystävillesi, niinkuin yleensäkin?" enkeli kysyi äänellään, jossa tuntui olevan vain yksi sävy. Tuollainen virallinen, niinkuin enkeli olisi suuressakin asemassa. Kai hän sitten ajatteli olevansa. Tosin oli hänen äänensä muuttunut kerran, silloin kun hän oli joutunut myöntämään, ettei tiennyt ihan kaikkea hommistaan.

"Mitä, mistä sinä sen tiedät?" Francis kysyi, katsoen toista kunnolla silmiin. Muistiko Arthur sittenkin jotakin? Tosin, tiesikö Arthur tosiaan, mitä Francis teki lauantaisin? Tosin, sitä nyt ei varmaan kauhean vaikea ollut arvata.

"Luin tästä", enkeli tokaisi, napauttaen kirjan kantta. "Pitäähän minun tietää, millaisen sielun kanssa olen tekemisissä."

Francis huokaisi, nousten seisomaan. Enkeli liikahti taaemmas, jottei heidän välimatkansa muuttuisi liian läheiseksi. Francis kohautti hieman kulmiaan, virnistäen sitten. "Mitä? Pelkäätkö minua tai jotain?" Enkeli punastui hieman, ja kirja katosi paukahtaen. "Kuolemanenkelillä ei ole syytä pelätä ihmistä. Sinun tässä ennemmin kuuluisi pelätä minua", enkeli tokaisi ärtyneesti, ja Francis nosti kätensä ilmaan pahoittelun merkiksi. "Vitsailin vain. Mutta ainakin sain sinun äänensävysi taas muuttumaan~"

Se sai enkelin punehtumaan enemmän, ja hän nousi taas muutaman sentin lattian yläpuolelle ja liiti Franciksen ohitse - mutta pitäen yhä etäisyyttä toiseen. "Varo sanojasi, ihminen."

Francis muisteli kuulleensa joskus, että Arthur uskoi.. noh, _satuolentoihin._ Keijuihin, lohikäärmeisiin - kaikenmaailman.. olentoihin. Ja jotenkin se, että Arthur käski Francista varomaan ihmisenä, tuntui niin ironiselta. Enkeli oli niin Arthurin kaltainen. Tosin, enkelihän oli Arthur. Miten hän saisi toisen muistamaan?

"Kuule, vaikkei sinulla olekaan nimeä, niin enkö voisi silti kutsua sinua jollakin nimellä?" Francis kysyi, astellen enkelin perään, joka oli pysähtynyt huoneen ovelle.

"Sanoinhan, ettei keskustelemiseen ole tarvetta", enkeli totesi, vilkaisemattakaan toiseen mieheen. Francis mutristi huuliaan. "Äh, olet niin äkäinen. Ja mehän juttelemme koko ajan."

Enkeli käännähti toista kohden, heristäen nyrkkiään. "Että jaksatkin olla ärsyttävä! Se, että osaat kääntää toisten sanat toisia vastaan, ei saa minua millään tavalla arvostamaan sinua. Voit pitää _nokkelat_ kommenttisi itselläsi, vaikka tuskin tajuat niiden vaikutusta muihin", enkeli sihahti, tuijottaen sitten Francista hetken ennenkuin katosi ilmaan ääntäkään päästämättä. Francis jäi seisomaan hiljaa paikoilleen.

Auts, enkeli oli tainnut saada kirjastaan selville, ettei Francis aina ollut mukavimmasta päästä kommentoidessaan. Mutta leikkiähän hän vain oli laskenut. Eikö hänellä ollut huumorintajua? Kuka tahansa nyt viattoman vitsin ymmärsi. Eikö?

Lopulta Francis ei jaksanut pitkästyttävää hiljaisuutta, joten hän nappasi puhelimensa yöpöydältä ja valitsi Antonion numeron. Puhelin piippasi hetken, ja sitten Antonio vastasi.

"Hei, Francis! Kiva että soitit, me Gilbertin kanssa mietittiinkin jo että missä sä oot, kun ei oo kuulunut mitään. Et lähtisi kierrokselle tänään?" Taustalta kuului selvä Gilbertin ääni, ja Francis oli hetken hiljaa ennenkuin vastasi.

"Antonio, kuule.. sattui jotakin.. ihan omituista", Francis aloitti hitaasti, miettien miten aloittaisi.

"Mm? Kerro pois", Antonio vastasi tavanomaisella, pirteällä ja kannustavalla äänellään.

Francis antoi kuitenkin sormensa liukua punaisen luurin päälle. Puhelu katkesi.

Idioottiko Francis oli? Miten ihmeessä hän voisi kertoa ystävilleen jostakin kuolemanenkelistä, jota kukaan muu hänen lisäkseen ei voinut nähdä? Ja sitäpaitsi, halusiko hän todella tuoda Arthurin olemassaolon muidenkin tietoon?

Ei. Francis lähetti pikaisesti Antoniolle viestin, jossa kertoi saaneensa muuta menoa.

Enkeliä ei ollut kuulunut iltaankaan mennessä, pimeyden laskeutuessa Francis päätti kutsua toisen paikalle. Hän muisteli enkelin vain pyytäneen kutsumaan häntä, joten..

"..Arthur?"

Mitään ei tapahtunut, ja Francis huokaisi. Toinen ei siis tosiaankaan ollut mieltynyt nimeen, joten Franciksella ei ollut paljoa muita nimiä listalla, joilla enkeliä kutsua.

"Enkeli?"

Ainiin. Arthurhan oli _kuolemanenkeli._ Miten pikkutarkkaa.

"Kuolemanenkeli?" Francis kutsuikin jo hieman tympääntyneenä, ja siivekäs ilmestyi hänen eteensä, kädet puuskassa.

"Osasit sitten tehdä pelkästään minun kutsumisestani noinkin vaikeaa", enkeli sanoi nyrpeästi, katsellen ranskalaista kylmästi. Enkelin teki mieli toitottaa myös toisen äänensävystä, muttei hän itsekkään kovin ystävällinen toista kohtaan ollut, joten olkoot.

"No kyllä, kun et anna minun kutsua sinua helpommalla nimellä. Ja piruuttasi seisoit siinä vieressä, vaikka olisit voinut ilmestyä heti kun tajusit minun kutsuvan sinua", Francis lausahti takaisin, pistäen itsekkin kätensä puuskaan ja matkien enkelin ilmettä. Hetken kaksikko tuijotti toisiaan, ennenkuin enkeli käänsi jälleen selkänsä ranskalaiselle.

"Ja asiasi oli?"

"Loukkaannuitko minulle tosiaan?"

Hiljaisuus. Enkeli vilkaisi toista olkansa ylitse. "En. Ärsyynnyin vain."

"Eikö enkeleille ole opetettu, ettei saa valehdella~?"

"Teet sitä taas. Taidat olla huono oppimaan."

"Opeta?"

"Se ei ole velvollisuuteni. Velvollisuuteni on vain katsoa perääsi, ja pyyhkiä nimesi tarkkailun alla olevien sielujen listalta tai viedä sielusi."

"Karua.."

"Yritä pärjätä sen kanssa."

Jälleen he vain tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes Arthur käänsi päänsä pois. Tyypillistä. Arthuriinkin oli aina ollut vaikea luoda katsekontakti. Harmi sinänsä, nuo vihreät silmät olivat kauniit.

Francis päätti rikkoa hiljaisuuden eri tavalla kuin aiemmin. Hän nousi ylös pediltään, ja kiitti onneaan, että oli saanut viime kuussa uuden sängyn natisevan tilalle. Äänettömästi ranskalainen pääsikin enkelin taakse, sillä siivekäs ei ollut kovin kaukana sängystä. Nopealla liikkeellä Francis kietoi kätensä enkelin ympärille, varoen tuon siipiä, vaikkei niissä nyt hirveästi varomista ollutkaan, sillä niillä ei kauheasti kokoa ollut.

Enkeli äännähti häkeltyneenä, ja Francis kiepautti hänet sängylle siten, että enkeli jäi hänen alleen, ja hänen kätensä olivat enkelin sivuilla. Hetken enkeli tuijotti häntä hämmentyneenä, kunnes tajusi tilanteen ja yritti pyristellä pois toisen alta. Francis vain naurahti, tarttuen siivekästä ranteista. "Rauhoitu nyt. En minä mitään pahaa yritä."

"Huomaan, ethän sinä ainakaan tee mitään normaalista poikkeavaa!" enkeli huudahti sarkastisesti, vihaisestikin, yhä pyristellen Franciksen otetta vastaan. Francis laski päätään, ja enkeli värähti, yrittäen kääntää päätään sivummas. Francis painoikin huulensa vasten enkelin korvaa ja kuiskasi. "Päästän sinut, jos saan kutsua sinua Arthuriksi."

Yhtäkkiä enkeli säpsähti, ja alkoi taas pyristelemään itseään vapaaksi. "M-miten vain, päästä vaan irti!" hän huudahti täysin erilaisella äänellä kuin aiemmin, ja Francis oli vuorostaan häkeltynyt. Ranskalainen päästikin irti, ja enkeli nousi kiireesti pystyyn, peruuttaen kauemmas Franciksesta kunnes ei päässyt kauemmas, sillä seinä tuli vastaan.

Vihreissä silmissä näkyi pilkahdus pelkoa, ja jotain.. jotain suruntapaista. Francis oli täysin hämillään, oliko enkeli muka säikähtänyt noin pahasti? Francis kuitenkin huomasi Arthurin siivet, joihin oli ilmestynyt valkoisten sulkien sekaan punaisia sulkia. Francis todella oli hämillään.

"I-idiootti.." enkeli kuiskasi tukahtuneesti, ja katosi jälleen, jättäen hölmistyneen Franciksen seisomaan paikoilleen.

Suuri paakku kasvoi Franciksen rintaan hänen tajutessaan, että oli tehnyt jotain hyvin väärää. Taas.

Francis ei viitsinyt, tai sitten vain uskaltanut, kutsua Arthuria enää sinä iltana. Hän jakoi sänkynsä pahan olonsa kanssa, eikä nukahtaminen ollut helppoa, sillä hän oli vain virunut paikoillaan koko päivän. Ja väkisinkin Arthur putkahti hänen mieleensä, ei väliä oliko hän nyt sitten vain kuolemanenkeli taikka Arthur.

Ehkä heille molemmille olisi helpompi, mikäli Francis vain käyttäytyisi niin, että Arthur saisi pyyhkiä hänen nimensä pois listalta. Siten Arthur saisi jatkaa normaalisti, ja Francis myös. Hän voisi palata arkeen, jossa piti hauskaa koululla eikä antanut minkään häiritä itseään.

Mutta ensin pitäisi keksiä, miten saisi oikean enkelin tekemän jälen haihdutettua sydämestä.

Aamu tuli nopeammin kuin Francis olisi halunnut, ja ranskalainen hautasi päänsä tyynyynsä. Hän oli yleensä aamuvirkku, mutta ei tänään. Hänen päänsä toisti vain öisiä unia, joissa jokaisessa Francis oli menettänyt Arthurin uudelleen ja uudelleen.

"Käyttäydyt taas erilailla kuin sinun pitäisi", enkeli tokaisi, säikäyttäen Franciksen jälleen kerran. Ranskalainen nosti päänsä tyynystä, joutuen räpyttelemään silmiään pariin otteeseen ennenkuin hahmotti enkelin unisilla silmillään. Arthur istui Franciksen sängyn laidalla, tosin ihan sängyn päässä. Tapansa mukaisesti siivekäs piti käsiään puuskassa, ja tuijotti Francista perusilmeellään.

"Anteeksi eilinen. Taisiis, eihän minun tarvitsisi anteeksi pyytää, mutta ehkä hieman ylireagoin", enkeli tokaisi. Ja vaikka enkeli sanoi asiansa niin rauhallisesti ja virallisesti, tuntui anteeksipyytäminen silti vaativan ponnistelua. Francis hymyili lempeästi. "Minähän se olin se, joka teki väärin. Anteeksi siis."

"Saatkin pyytää", enkeli, kääntäen katseensa pois jälleen kerran. "Nuo.. nuo punaiset sulat", Francis aloitti sitten. Olivatko ne syy enkelin reaktioon?

"Enkelit suojelevat ihmisiä, ovat heidän lohtunaan. Heillä on lupa koskea ihmisiin, silittää heidän päätään, halata heitä, mitä vain. Mutta kuolemanenkeleillä ei ole lupaa koskea ihmisiin, eikä toisinpäinkään. Jos niin käy, niin osa valkeista sulista värjäytyy punaiseksi. Merkiksi siitä, että enkeli on rikkonut sääntöjä", enkeli selitti asialliseen sävyyn, mutta ääni hiljeni loppua kohden. "Onnekseni tällä alueella ei ole näkynyt liikkuvan muita kaltaisiani. _Niin ei tarvitse hävetä," _hän sihahti vielä loppuun, nousten ylös sängyltä.

"Mutta et kutsunut minua, joten anteeksi häiriöni", virallinen äänensävy palasi, ja siivekäs oli jo katoamassa kun Francis kielsi häntä. "Älä vielä", ranskalinen lausahtikin hätäisesti, ja oli jo kurottautumassa tarttuakseen enkeliä kädestä, kun muisti mitä hän oli juuri kertonut. Enkeli loi ihmiseen toruvan, varoittavan katseen, ja Francis naurahti pahoittelevasti. "Sori, yritän muistaa. Mutta.. miksi sinä olet juuri kuolemanenkeli? Mikset ole enkeli?"

Enkeli tuijotti Francista hetken, ja vihreissä silmissä välähti jälleen jotain kylmää. "Sinun ei tarvitse tietää kaikkea. Esimerkiksi asioita, jotka eivät liity omaan tilaasi millään lailla."

Ja Arthur katosi jälleen, jättäen Franciksen kaksin ajatustensa kanssa. Nyt hän oli ainakin varma, että halusi tietää lisää kuolemanenkelien ja normaalien enkelien eroista.

Francis vietti sunnuntainkin kotonaan lojuen, ja siten hänellä olikin aikaa miettiä asioita. Francis pisti ylös, mitä halusi tietää, ja yritti suunnitella, miten saisi huijattua enkelin kertomaan asioista. Enkeli ei ollut tyhmä, mutta ei tehtävä mahdotonkaan olisi. Luultavasti.

Tosin silloin Francis muisti, että enkelihän saattoi olla vaikka hänen vierellään, lukien tekstiä jota hän kirjoitti. Francis säpsähti ajatukselle. "Kuolemanenkeli", hän lausahtikin nopeasti, ja meni hetki ennenkuin enkeli valui esiin kulman takaa. "No?"

"Ehm. Ei mitään, mietin vain että mitä teet.. mitä muuten teet?"

"Tarkoitat kai, että mitä tein. Istuin vain portaillasi, sillä olet toivottoman tylsä, kun vain kirjoitat jotakin. Kuulin kerran, että eräs kuolemanenkeli oli saanut uhrikseen erään-"

"Selvä, selvä. Okei, en ole tylsä, joten kysyn sinulta paria asiaa. Saanko lukea sitä kirjaa, mitä aina välillä kannat mukanasi?"

Arthur tuijotti Francista hetken, tuhahtaen sitten. "Sehän olisi kuin lukisit omaa elämänkertaasi, johon on kirjoitettu jokainen yksityiskohta. Kai se nyt on sanomattakin selvää, ettei ihmisellä ole lupaa sellaiseen."

"Voitko sitten tarkistaa sieltä yhden asian?"

Arthur kohautti olkiaan, ja kirja ilmestyi hänen käsiinsä.

"Lue jokin kohta Arthur Kirklandista."

"Arthur? Mainitsit, että hän oli joku, joka muistutti sinua minusta", enkeli tokaisi ilmeettömästi, selaillen kirjan sivuja. Hän selasi sivuja hetken, kallistaen sitten päätään kysyvästi. "Tuota, ei merkintöjä kenestäkään Arthurista. Oletko varma, että muistat nimen oikein?"

Francis tuijotti enkeliä, kuin hän olisi juuri tehnyt jotakin hyvin omituista. Enkeli kurtistikin kulmiaan kysyvänä. "M-mutta.. eihän se ole mahdollista.."

"Ainoat merkinnät Arthurista ovat vain ne hetket, joina olet halunnut kutsua minua Arthuriksi", enkeli selventi, virnistäen sitten hieman Francikselle. "Jonkin fantasian tuotosta, hm? Hah, en ihmettelisi."

Francis antoi katseensa laskeutua kysymyspaperiinsa, mutta hän oli liian hämmentynyt kysyäkseen siivekkäältä yhtään enempää. Mitenniin Arthuria ei ollut hänen menneisyydessään? Tottakai Arthur oli siellä. Niin, hänen pitäisi hakea Antonio ja Gilbert todistajiksi.

Niinpä Francis hypähtikin ylös tuolistaan, juosten eteisen kautta pihalle.


	3. Chapter 3

Piha oli jään päällystämä, joten Franciksen oli varottava askeliaan, jottei lentäisi oitis nurin. Mutta mies oli kiireessä, joten hän paineli eteenpäin, kunnes enkeli yhtäkkiä ilmestyi hänen eteensä. Francis yritti jarruttaa välttääkseen törmäyksen, mutta jää sai hänet kaatumaan enkelin vain seistessä vieressä, kädet puuskassa. Francis voihkaisi, hieroen selkäänsä. Miksei jää voinut olla pehmeää.. ja se oli niin kylmääkin..

"Mitä oikein meinaat? En haluaisi mokata ensimmäistä tehtävääni sillä, että uhrini jäi hätäpäissään auton alle", Arthur lausahti kiukkuisesti, kädet puuskassa. Francis katseli toista hetken, virnistäen sitten. "Tai sitten se on vain tekosyy minusta huolehtimiseen~"

Enkeli punehtui, ja kirja ilmestyi taas tuon käsiin, ja hän veti kirjansa nopeasti naamansa eteen, muka lukien sieltä jotakin. Francis virnisti, ja hänen hengityksensä huurusi ohuena huuruna ilmaan. Ranskalainen huomasi, että enkelin hengityksestä ei noussut huurua. Ja jotenkin se tuntui surulliselta ajatukselta, se oli taas yksi todiste siitä, että Arthur ei enää elänyt.

"Olin ihan tosissani, tyhmä. En haluaisi mokata tätä tehtävää, sillä siihen on ihan yksinkertaiset syyt. Meillä kuolemanenkeleillä on kaksi niinsanottua varoitusta. Eli jos mokaamme jollakin tavalla uhrin suhteen, samme ensimmäisen varoituksen. Yksi tapa mokata on antaa uhrin kuolla tavalla, jolla hänen ei ole tarkoitus", enkeli selitti, antaen kirjan taas kadota. Francis hymyili jälleen toisen virallisuudelle, enkeli taisi ottaa työnsä tosissaan.

..Ja sekin oli niin Arthurin tapaista. Arthur oli aina hoitanut kaikki koulutyönsä ajallaan, ja tainnut tehdä ylimääräistäkin työtä. Oli todellakin epäoikeudenmukaista, että juuri Arthur oli.. oli poissa.

Ei, ei Arthur ollut poissa - siinähän hän oli, ihan Franciksen edessä! Franciksen pitäisi vain saada hänet muistamaan. Joten ensimmäiseksi hänen pitäisi tavata Gilbert ja Antonio.

"Selvä, käsitin. Yritän olla kuolematta", Francis lausahti, nousten sitten pystyyn. "Sinä sen sijaan menit kuolemaan." Francis katui sanojaan heti, kun oli saanut ne ilmoille. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti enkeliin, ja näki jonkinlaista surun ja vihan sekaista tunnetta tuon kasvoilla. Enkeli pyrki kuitenkin korjaamaan ilmeensä nopeasti. "No, niin menin", enkeli vastasi lyhyesti. "Mutta näin on parempi. Teidän ihmisten elämä on niin säälittävää. Teette päivästä toiseen samaa."

"Teethän sinäkin. Vahdit _uhriasi._"

Enkeli säpsähti hieman, mulkaisten ranskalaista. "Se.. se on eri asia. En voi vaikuttaa siihen. Te ihmiset voisitte vaikuttaa omaan tilaanne."

Francis huiskautti kättään. "Mietit liika vaikeita asioita. Asiat ovat ihan hyvin näin", Francis lausahtikin, mutta mietti, että olisiko Arthurin sittenkään hyvä muistaa hänen onnetonta elämäänsä.

Mutta.. mutta jos Francis voisi tehdä siitä onnellisemman? Jos hän tällä kertaa yrittäisi. Ja jos hän tällä kertaa onnistuisi.

"Joten, minne olitkaan menossa, niin menehän vähän varovaisemmin", enkeli lausahti vain, kääntäen selkänsä Francikselle ja kadoten hitaasti haaleten.

Francis kurotti kätensä kohti Arthurin katoavaa selkää, muttei kuitenkaan koskenut toiseen.

"Arthur.. tuon sinut takaisin", Francis kuiskasi, ja enkeli katosi.

"Äiti, äiti, naapuri puhuu itsekseen", kuului kadulta pikkulapsen ääni, ja Francis vilkaisi vaitonaisena tielle. Lapsen äiti hyssytteli poikaansa, eikä vahingossakaan vilkaissutkaan Franciksen suuntaan. Francis laski katseensa. Mitä hän sanoisi Gilbertille ja Antoniolle?

Tosin hänhän voisi vain kysyä Arthurista. Hänen ystävänsä olisivat luultavasti eräällä kerholla, joka ei ollut kaukana koulusta. Siellä he yleensä tappoivat aikaa, tai sitten vain pyörivät keskustassa. Francis kuitenkin uskoi kaksikon olevan kerholla, joten hän suuntasi askeleensa sinne.

Kerholla oli valot, ja blondi asteli sisään. Musiikki soi yläkerrassa, ja Francis tunnisti biisin nopeasti yhdeksi Gilbertin suosikeista. Harmi vain, että se sattui olemaan vain lähinnä Gilbertin suosikki, joten jos sitä soitettiin, niin saksalaisen oli pakko olla paikalla.

Francis harppoi portaat yläkertaan, huomaten Antonion nojailevan seinään ihan portaiden lähellä. Hän oli kaapannut Lovinon, äkäisen bruneten, kainaloonsa, ja Lovinon ilmeestä päätellen hän ei ollut lainkaan tyytyväinen tilanteesta. Antonio sen sijaan tuntui nauttivan tilanteesta täysin rinnoin, joten Francis ei viitsinyt häiritä heidän _kaunista_ hetkeään, olihan se romanttista että Lovino kiroili minkä ehti.

Francis löysi Gilbertin, ja huomasi tuon juoneen, vaikka huomenna olikin koulua. Francis huokaisi, ja veti albiinon hetkeksi kauemmas musiikista, jotta he voisivat keskustella. Francis ei kylläkään tiennyt, oliko kovin järkevää kuulustella humalassa olevaa.

"Hei Gilbert, muistathan Arthurin? Sen.. no, niin, Arthurin", Francis kysyi, ja Gilbertillä meni hetki ennenkuin hän osasi tarkentaa katseensa Francikseen. Ranskalainen tuki toista hieman olkapäästä, ja huokaisi hiljaa. Näin kävi heti, kun hän ei ollut perään katsomassa.

"Arthurrh..?" Gilbert kysyi, kallistaen päätään. Francis nyökkäsi, rukoillen että Gilbert muistaisi ja osaisi kertoa hänestä jotakin, sillä se todistaisi, että Arthur oli ollut hänen elämässään.

"Se alempiluokkalainen", Francis selvensi vielä, ja Gilbertillä näytti välähtävän.

"_Ja!_ Se on she.. shhe tyttö jolla on letit, niinhän..?"

Francis huokaisi, taluttaen Gilberin takaisin tuolille, jossa hän oli alunperinkin nauranut jollekkin omalle jutulleen. "Kiitos tyhjästä, Gilbert", Francis huokaisi, päättäen häiritä Antoniota.

Mutta nyt Antonio oli yksin, tosin hänen poskeensa oli ilmestynyt punainen jälki, ilmeisesti läimäisystä. Se oli Franciksellekkin tuttua, sillä hän.. no, ei siitä sen enempää.

"Ah, Francis! Et arvaakkaan mitä Lovino-" Antonio aloitti innoissaan, mutta Francis keskeytti hänet. "Sori Antonio, minulla on vähän kiire. Muistatko Arthurin?"

"Arthur? Se alempiluokkalainen?" Antonio kysäisi hieman ihmeissään, ja sitten hieman huolissaan. Francis oli ollut täysin maassa onnettomuuden jälkeen, ja nyt hän puhui Arthurista tuolla lailla. Franciksen ilme kuitenkin kirkastui huomattavasti, mikä sai Antonion entistä hämmentyneemmäksi. "Niin, niin! Arthur, se blondi jumalattomilla kulmakarvoilla!"

Antonio nauroi, mutta hieman hermostuneena ja nyökkäsi. "Niin, hän. Mitä sinä.."

"Arthur siis oli olemassa. Hän oli!" Francis lausahti, pörröttäen sitten Antonion hiuksia. "Katso Gilbertin perään. Nähdään huomenna koulussa."

Ja Francis juoksi portaat alas, jättäen erittäin hämmentyneen espanjalaisen istumaan paikoilleen. Olikohan onnettomuus vaikuttanut johonkin muuhunkin, kuin Franciksen mielialaan? Ehkä kannattaisi huomenna taluttaa hänet terveydenhoitajalle tai jotain. Tosin tätä menoa Gilbert olisi se, joka tarvitsisi terveydenhoitajaa, joten Antonio kiiruhti ystävänsä luokse.

Francis juoksi pihalle, heittäen kaulahuivinsa hutiloiden kaulalleen. "Arthur- äh, kuolemanenkeli", Francis kutsui enkeliä, ja hän ilmestyikin oitis Franciksen vierelle.

"Odotin tässä, sillä en kestänyt tuota musiikkia. Se on ensinnäkin huonoa, ja vieläpä noin kovalla!" enkeli valittikin ensimmäiseksi, kädet jälleen puuskassa. Sitten hän huomasi Franciksen innostuneen ilmeen, ja kohotti kulmiaan. "No? Mitä kuulit?"

"Sin- siis Arthur. Antonio muisti hänet. Joten Arthur kuului elämääni! Miksei hänestä sitten ole mainintaa kirjassa? Mitäs kuolemanenkeli tähän sanoo?"

Arthur tuhahti, ojentaen kätensä, ja kirja ilmestyi. Vaitonaisena enkeli selaili sivuja, mutta pudisti päätään. "Mutta se ei ole mahdollista. Tämä kirja tietää kaik-"

"Jos siinä on jokin virhe? Pakko olla", Francis keskeytti, ja teki jotain, mitä ei itsekkään ajatellut tekevänsä. Hän nappasi kirjan enkelin hennoista käsistä, ja alkoi itse selailemaan sivuja. Enkeli hätkähti, yrittäen napata kirjan takaisin, mutta Francis veti sen toisen ulottumattomiin. Enkeli yritti kurkottaa uudelleen, mutta Francis oli pitempi. Niinpä siivekäs tarrasi Francista tuon takinkauluksesta, tuijottaen miestä vihaisesti silmiin.

"Haluatko tosiaan, että minusta ei tule oikeaa enkeliä?" kuolemanenkeli sihahti katkerasti, mutta tajusi sitten, että oli lipsauttanut jotakin, mitä ei ollut tarkoittanut kertoa. Hän ei halunnut Franciksen tietävän liikaa enkeleiden asioista, sillä hänellä ei ollut täyttä tietoa siitä, että saivatko ihmiset tietää niistä. Niinpä hän painoi kätensä suulleen ja peruutti askeleen verran, mutta muisti sitten kirjan. Hän kurotti sitä kohden, ja tälläkertaa Francis antoi sen ilman, että härnäsi toista.

"Anteeksi, en tajunnut", Francis lausahti, naurahtaen sitten pahoittelevasti.

"Mutta hei, siinä kirjassahan on muutakin kuin pelkästään minun elämänkertani. Ihmettelinkin että miksi se on niin paksu. Ja siellä nimittäin luki, että ihmisistä, jotka ovat tehneet sen verran suurta syntiä eläessään, etteivät ole kyenneet hyvittämään sitä, tulee kuolemanenkeleitä. Hah, jotain muistiinpanoja..si.."

Franciksen puhuessa hän tajusi. Jos Arthurista oli tullut kuolemanenkeli, niin sehän tarkoitti, että Arthur oli tehnyt jonkinkaltaista syntiä eläessään. Mutta mitä sellaista Arthurin kaltainen ihminen olisi muka tehnyt? Arthurhan oli oikea täydellinen ahkeran ihmisen kuvajainen..

Enkelin ilme jäätyi taas. "Sinä tiedät liikaa", siivekäs sanoi, lähes kuulumattomasti. "Tätä ei varmasti katsota hyvällä. Sanoisin, että olemme jokseenkin pulassa.."

Kuolemanenkeli huokaisi, sulkien silmänsä hetkeksi ja raapien päätään. Hän avasi silmänsä, ja näki Franciksen pahoittelevan ilmeen, ja huokaisi uudelleen. "Ihan miten vain. Et sinä tiennyt. Yritetään vain olla varovaisempia tästä lähtien, onko selvä?"

"On", Francis sanoi kuuliaisesti, laskien katseensa. Samassa hän huomasi enkelin koskevan kaulahuiviinsa, ja hän oli jo aukaisemmassa suunsa, kun enkeli puhui. "En koske sinuun, kosken vain kaulahuiviisi, joten tämä on sallittua. Luulisin."

Hiljaisuudessa enkeli asetteli toisen kaulahuivin paremmin, ja kiristi sen niin, että se oli lämpimästi toisen kaulan ympärillä. Sitten hän irrotti kätensä, ja he lähtivät Franciksen asuntoa kohti.

Ja ensimmäistä kertaa enkeli ei vain kadonnut, vaan käveli koko matkan Franciksen kanssa.

"Sinusta ei sitten saa mitään selkoa", Francis lausahti, kellahtaen sohvalle ja heilauttaen jalkansa pöydälle. Enkeli asteli rauhallisesti toisen perässä, pudistaen päätään sohvan vallanneelle.

"Eikö sinulla ole minkäänlaisia käytöstapoja?"

"Minähän täällä asun, eikai sillä ole väliä, mitä pöydällä on."

"..Miten vain. On sunnuntai-ilta, etkä ole koskenutkaan kirjoihisi", enkeli vaihtoi sitten puheenaihetta, ja sai Franciksen vain naurahtamaan. "Ei tosin sillä, että koskaan niihin koskisit", enkeli jatkoikin.

"Olet tainnut taas lukea sitä kirjaasi", Francis tokaisi, ja aukaisi tv:n.

"En tällä kertaa. Sinusta nyt vain näkee sen jo kaukaa", enkeli tokaisi, ja katseli tv:n ruutua, jolla pyöri mainoksia. Valkosiipi puri huultaan, kääntäen selkänsä kuvaruudulle ja nojaten sohvan selkämykseen.

"Älä viitsi. Olet kuin jokin kotirouva, kun nalkutat", Francis härnäsi, koskettaen varovaisesti enkelin asun kangasta. Pelkästään se sai kuitenkin enkelin hätkähtämään ja siirtymään kauemmas, kädet nyrkissä. "Löisin, mutta tiedät miksen lyö", enkeli tuhahtikin, astellen sitten kauemmas sohvasta.

"Ettekö te enkelit tosiaan syö mitään?" Francis kysyi, aukaisten jogurtin, jonka hän oli napannut jääkaapista ennen kun oli rojahtanut sohvalle. Enkeli pudisti päätään. "Ettekö nuku?" Pään pudistus. "Mitä te sitten oikein teette?"

Enkeli tuhahti, ja vilkaistessaan Francikseen hän näki virnistyksen tuon kasvoilla. Enkeli punehtui jälleen. "Älä tee tuollaista ilmettä kysyessäsi.. tuollaisen kysymyksen!"

Kädet jälleen puuskassa. "Mutta jos välttämättä haluat tietää, niin en juurikaan mitään. Välillä on hyvä olla tekemättä mitään", enkeli kuitenkin lausahti, mutta vastaus ei näyttänyt miellyttävän Francista. "Eihän siinä ole mitään järkeä."

"En olettanutkaan, että ymmärtäisit. Te ihmiset teette koko ajan jotakin turhaa."

"Taas näitä syvällisyyksiä. Tulisit tänne, niin voisit vähän rentoutua.." Franciksen äänensävy muuttui leperteleväksi, ja hän siirtyi sohvalla hieman, niin että toinen mahtuisi hänen viereensä.

Siivekäs käänsi pikaisesti selkänsä, puhisten taas itsekseen. "L-luuletkin.."

"Voi, ei sinun tarvitse seuraani ujostella~" Francis jatkoi, ja sai tällä kertaa nyrkin päähänsä. Se tosin aiheutti Arthurille muutaman punaisen sulan, mutta enkeli ei jaksanut välittää.

Hän käveli ripeästi pois huoneesta, ja painoi sitten päänsä vasten seinää. Hän oli käytännössä kuollut, mutta hänellä oli silti sydän. Sydän ei varsinaisesti ollut se, mikä piti hänet 'elossa', eli liikkeellä, vaan se oli vain.. sydän. Ja tähän mennessä se oli tuntunut vain painavalta möykyltä rinnassa, mutta nyt se tuntui lyövän. Ja se tuntui niin oudolta, jotenkin etäisesti tutulta, mutta silti niin vieraalta. Se sattui, mutta samalla se tuntui hyvältä.

Enkeli kosketti rintakehäänsä. Mistä se johtui? Kuolemanenkelin ei ollut tarkoitus omistaa sykkivää sydäntä. Ja ainut, jonka kanssa hän oli ollut tekemisissä, oli Francis. Joku hänenkaltaisensako saisi enkelin sydämen jälleen toimimaan? Sehän oli ihan järjetöntä. Ei näin voinut jatkua. Hän oli takuulla jo saanut varoituksen, tai ainakin kohta saisi. Enkeli ravisti päätään, huokaisten. Hänen pitäisi vain hoitaa työnsä loppuun. Mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Television hiljainen pauhu kantautui enkelin korviin, joka oli jäänyt paikoilleen seisomaan. Miten hänen tulisi käyttäytyä Francista kohtaan? Kylmästi, niinkuin hän oli yrittänytkin? Se olisi luultavasti paras keino.

"Hei idiootti", enkeli lausahtikin tylysti, astellen kohti sohvaa, ja irvistäen, kun näki pariskunnan suutelevan toisiaan kiihkeästi tv:n kuvaruudulla. Kuolemanenkeli kohotti kättään, ja ruutu pimeni pienen sirinän kera.

"Puhuin sinulle", enkeli jatkoi, astellen sohvan eteen, kädet lanteillaan. Mutta sohvalla lojuvan rintakehä kohoili tasaisesti hiljaisen kuorsauksen tahtiin, ja enkeli läimäisi kätensä kasvoilleen.

"Kehtaatkin", hän nurisi, mutta suuntasi askeleensa kohti Franciksen makuuhuonetta. Valkosiipi veti peiton ranskalaisen sängyltä, raahaten sen sitten alakertaan. Hän levitti peiton sohvalla nukkuvan ylle, ja katseli toista hetken, huokaisten.

Hän otti peiton kulmasta kiinni, ja kosketti Franciksen poskea. Hän hymähti surullisesti sille, miten hän joutui pitämään peittoa heidän välillään. Olisi kyllä parempi, jos Arthur ei tekisi tätäkään. Hänen rintaansa pisti vain enemmän.

Mutta enkeli ei saanut itseään vetämään kättään pois, ja menetti ajantajun jossain vaiheessa. Franciksen poski tuntui lämpimältä peiton lävitse vasten hänen kylmiä sormiaan. Hän ei tosiaankaan saisi tehdä tätä.

Francis liikahti hieman, ja hetken enkeli luuli, että toinen heräisi. Jos hän olisi herännyt ja nähnyt enkelin käden poskellaan, niin sitähän olisi sitten saanut kuulla ties miten kauan. Onneksi Francis kuitenkin jatkoi syvää hengittämistä, mikä kieli toisen olevan yhä unessa.

"Säälittävää.." enkeli kuiskasi hiljaa, hymyillen surullisesti. Francis liikahti uudelleen, ja peitto luisui alemmas, niin että enkelin sormet olivatkin yllättäen Franciksen poskella ilman peiton suojaa.

Sormia pisteli, ja enkeli tiesi olevansa taas ei-niin-onnellinen punaisten sulkien omistaja. Se siitä suunnitelmasta suorittaa tämä tehtävä normaalisti.

Poltto sormista ei loppunut, joten enkeli nosti kätensä ylös, katsoen sormiaan, joihin oli tullut lievät palovammat. Jälleen mies hymyili surullisesti, painaen kätensä nyrkkiin. Mitä kauemmin ihmisen lähellä oli, sitä suuremmalla syyllä heihin ei saanut koskea.

Enkeli laahusti takaisin Franciksen makuuhuoneeseen, uteliaisuudesta. Vaikka viisainta olisi pysyä mahdollisimman kaukana tästä huoneesta, ja Franciksesta ylipäätään. Periaatteessa kun hänen ei tarvinnut muutakuin katsoa, mitä Francis teki, ja olla paikalla vain, kun häntä kutsuttiin.

Siivekäs istui tuolille, joka lojui pienen kirjoituspöydän edessä. Hetken hän vain istui turtana, kunnes kääntyi kirjoituspöydän puoleen. Pöydällä oli kokoon rytistetty paperi, ja kummempia ajattelematta enkeli poimi sen käsiinsä ja aukaisi sen, lukeakseen sen sisällön.

Mutta saman tien paperi putosi hänen käsistään, pudoten siististi leijaillen lattialle samaan tahtiin kuin muutama lumenvalkea sulka.


	4. Chapter 4

_Colorful Black: _Nooh, innostuin vähän kirjoittamaan. X) Hei, Gilbert oli humalassa :'D Ja tapoin odotukset varmasti aika lahjakkaasti, muutta.. Kiitos kommentoimisesta jälleen 33

Yön pikkutunneilla Francis heräsi pimeässä olohuoneessa, tajuten nukahtaneensa sohvalle. Televisio oli suljettu ja valot sammutettu - ja hänen yllään oli peite. Francis hymähti, pyyhkäisten hiuksiaan korvansa taakse. Francis huomasi kuitenkin valojen olevan päällä makuuhuoneessaan, joten hän nousi ylös ja venytteli hieman, ennenkuin käveli hissukseen kohti makuuhuonettaan. Enkelit eivät nukkuneet. Joten miksi hän olisi Franciksen huoneessa?

Huoneessa ei kuitenkaan näkynyt ketään, mutta Francis huomasi pari sulkaa lattialla. Mies kyykistyi poimimaan sulan käteensä. Valkoinen höyhen tuntui pehmeältä ja lämpimältä hänen sormissaan, harmi ettei hänellä ollut lupaa koskea niihin valkoisiin, hentoihin siipiin. Yllättäen sulka alkoi kuitenkin murentua hänen käsissään, ja hämmentyneenä Francis tuijotti kättään, jossa sulka oli äsken ollut. Olikohan hän vielä ihan unessa tai jotain?

Ehkä kannattaisi vain jatkaa unia. Francis kävi hakemassa peittonsa sohvalta, asetti herätyskellonsa jotta nousisi aamulla, ja hautautui omaan sänkyynsä peittonsa alle.

Francis ei kyllä ollut tiennyt, että enkelin siivistä lähti sulkia. Ei niitä ennemmin ollut näkynyt lattialla. No, siitäkin voisi kysyä aamulla.

Herätyskello piipitti yhtä ärsyttävästi kuin aina ennenkin, ja Francis huitaisi sen kiinni vain painaakseen päänsä uudelleen tyynyynsä. Hemmetin koulu.. ei siellä kuitenkaan tullut mitään tehtyä, niin yhtä hyvin voisi vaikka lintsata. Mutta ehkä olisi hyvä mennä, sillä hän oli käyttäytynyt hieman omituisesti, ja Antonio ja Gilbert varmasti olivat pistäneet asian merkille. Francis huokaisi, hinautuen ylös sängystä ja laahustaen keittiöön.

Hetken hän vain istui keittiönpöytään nojaten, kunnes muisti, että hänellä oli taas kysyttävää Arthurilta. Francis vilkaisi ympärilleen, mutta enkeliä ei ainakaan keittiössä näkynyt, joten häntä pitäisi kai taas kutsua.

"Arthur", Francis lausatikin odottavasti, ja hiljalleen enkeli ilmestyi pöydän toiseen päähän. Siivekäs ei sanonut mitään, ja hänen katseensa oli luotu pöydän pintaan. Toisen olemus tuntui olevan ihan erilainen, ja Francis kallistikin päätään. "Jokin hätänä?"

Enkeli pudisti päätään, kohottaen katseensa ja hymähtäen hieman. "E-ei, viime yönä vaan sattui olemaan vähän tylsää, siinä kaikki", hän selitti pikaisesti. "Onko sinulla tänään pitkä päivä?"

Francis kohautti olkiaan. "En muista, taisi olla aika helppo päivä", hän tokaisikin, nousten ylös keittääkseen itselleen kahvia. Saatuaan kahvin kiehumaan Francis kääntyi katsomaan enkeliä, ja nojasi keittiötasoon.

"Ai niin muuten, miksi sulkasi katoavat, jos minä kosken niihin?"

Enkeli säpsähti hieman, katsellen taas pöydän pintaa, niinkuin se olisi ollut jollakin tavalla mielenkiintoinen. "Ne.. ne.. kai siitä syystä ettemme voi koskea toisiimme, tai jotain", enkeli sanoi nopeasti. Francis kohautti olkiaan, kääntyen jääkaapin puoleen. "Olet aina niin hyödyllinen tiedonlähde", Francis kiusasi jälleen, muttei saanut enkeliltä kärttyisää vastausta kuten yleensä. Luulisi että toinen olisi puheliaampi, jos oli kerta tylsä yö takana.

"Miksi sinulta muuten ylipäätään putoaa sulkia?" Francis jatkoi kyselyään, mutta koska ei katsonut enkeliin, jäi häneltä toisen säpsähdys näkemättä. "V-vähän niinkuin linnuilla. Ihan normaalia", enkeli puhui jälleen kiireesti, ja Francis kuuli tuolin raapivan lattiaa kun toinen nousi seisomaan.

"Sinulla ei kai ollut muuta, joten nähdään sitten koulun jälkeen", enkeli sanoi, ja Francis nyökkäsi vaitonaisena samalla kun tarttui kahvipannuun. Sitten hänen päähänsä pälkähti kuitenkin jotakin, mikä sai kahvin miltei putoamaan hänen käsistään.

"Arthur! Sinä tulit kun kutsuin sinua Arthuriksi..!"

Enkeli oli kävelemässä poispäin, mutta jähmettyi nyt paikoilleen. Francis huomasi toisen käsien puristuneen nyrkkiin. "Älä", enkeli aloittikin. "Älä sano enempää. Omaksi parhaaksesi, unohda _Arthur_", enkeli jatkoi, ja Francis aisti katkeraa vihaa toisen äänestä.

"..En nyt ymmärrä", Francis sanoikin aidosti hämmentyneellä äänellä, laskien pannun käsistään ja astellen lähemmäs enkeliä. Enkeli kääntyi kuitenkin kohtaamaan Franciksen kasvot, muttei lainkaan iloisen näköisenä.

"Mikset voi tajuta, että sinun täytyy unohtaa? Etkö tajua, että olemme rikkoneet lakeja jo ihan liikaa! En tiedä miten ne voivat sinua rangaista, mutta minua ainakin voivat", enkeli miltei huusi, ja tuon sulkia putoili maahan. Francis tuijotti enkeliä tuon vihreisiin, suorastaan pohjattomilta tuntuviin silmiin, ennenkuin siirsi katseensa valkeisiin sulkiin, joiden seassa oli punaisiakin sulkia.

"Sinun täytyy vaan olla normaalisti", enkeli sanoi vielä, tukahtuneella äänellä, ja hänen katseensa laskeutui tuijottamaan lattiaa. "Ole kiltti, elä normaalisti.."

Kuolemanenkeli tunsi käsivarret ympärillään, tunsi tutun, kivuliaan polton kohdissa joihin Francis koski - ja myös sydämessään. Varovaisesti enkeli antoi omien käsivarsiensa kietoutua toisen ympärille, ja painoi päänsä vasten tuon rintakehää.

"Niin minä elänkin. Ja sinä kuulut minun normaaliin elämääni", Francis kuiskasi enkelin korvaan. "Tosin, kaikki nyt eivät sitä varmaan ihan normaaliksi kutsuisi.." hän vitsaili perään. Enkeli naurahti hieman, vaikka häntä poltti, poltti, poltti. Kipu sai hänet puremaan huulta ja painamaan kädet vasten Franciksen paidan selkämystä. Francis huomasi sen, ja vetäytyi sen verran kauemmas toisesta, että sai nostettua toisella kädellään enkelin leukaa ylemmäs.

"Sinä muistat, että olet Arthur, etkö niin?"

Vihreät silmät täyttyivät surusta, ja enkeli yritti kääntää päänsä pois, mutta Francis ei antanut siihen lupaa. Niinpä enkeli riuhtaisi itsensä kokonaan irti toisesta. "_Muistan!_ Mutta.. mutta kuolemanenkelin ei ole tarkoitus muistaa mitään menneisyydestään! Jos hän jostakin syystä muistaa, niin.. niin.." enkeli aloitti huutaen, mutta loppua kohden lause oli muuttunut hiljaiseksi puheeksi, ja enkeli hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Francis astui lähemmäksi, mutta enkeli kohotti jälleen päänsä ja peruutti askeleen taaemmas.

"Tämä", enkeli sanoi, avaten sitten nyrkkinsä, johon oli rypistänyt paperilapun, joka oli ollut Franciksen pöydällä. Francis astui hieman eteenpäin ja otti paperilapun enkelin kädestä, aukaisten sen ja katsellen sitä hämmentyneenä. Tavallinen tehtävämoniste.

Ei, ei ihan tavallinen. Se oli paperilappu, jonka Franciksen oli ollut tarkoitus palauttaa Arthurille onnettomuuspäivänä.

Francis kohotti katseensa enkeliin, ja huomasi kyyneliä tuon silmäkulmissa. Francis yritti jälleen kurottaa kätensä kohti Arthuria, mutta hän pudisti päätään.

"Ei se käy", Arthur sanoi hiljaa. Hänen siivistään putoili sulkia, ja nyt suurin osa niistä näytti olevan punaisia. Hyytävän verenpunaisia, jotka näyttivät jollakin tapaa kumoavan valkeiden sulkien kauneuden laskeutumalla niiden ylle lattialle.

"Kun viimeinen sulka putoaa, niin en ole enää kuolemanenkeli, saatika enkeli. Sitten olen taas vain tavallinen sielu, tai pahimmassa tapauksessa minusta tulee demoni, paholainen, miksikä niitä haluaakaan kutsua", Arthur lausahti katkerasti, poimien yhden sulista käsiinsä ja katsellen sitä surullisesti hymyillen.

"En olisi halunnut, että tämä päättyy näin, Francis. En oikeasti halunnut."

Francis ei voinut enää pidätellä itseään, vaan astui eteenpäin, tarttuen Arthuria käsistä ja vetäen tuon halaukseen. "Anteeksi, olin itsekäs", Arthur sanoi, ja tuon poskelle vierähti kyynel. Francis pudisti päätään, pyyhkäisten kyyneleen pois. Hän tunsi kyyneleiden polttavan omia silmäkulmiaankin. "Ei", ranskalainen sanoikin karheasti, "minä olin itsekäs. Halusin vain niin kovasti saada sinut takaisin etten tajunnut.."

Enkelin sädekehään ilmestyi pieniä säröjä, ja Arthur kaatui hieman eteenpäin. Hän tunsi sydämensä lyövän hiljalleen hitaammin, ja hän loikin katseensa Franciksen sinisiin silmiin. Arthur naurahti.

"En.. en olisi uskonut, että näkisin joku päivä kyyneliä silmissäsi. Esitit aina niin kovaa ollessasi Antonion ja Gilbertin seurassa.." enkeli sanoi hiljaa, nojatessaan Francista vasten. Francis puristi toista tiukemmin itseään vasten.

"Tiedätkös.. olen aina vihannut sinua", Arthur lausahti hymähtäen, sulkien silmänsä hetkeksi.

"Miten romanttista", Francis yritti keventää tunnelmaa, mutta epäonnistui, sillä ei osannut peittää surullista ja katkeraa äänensävyään.

"Ja jossakin vaiheessa tajusin, että osaat olla mukavakin", Arthur jatkoi, tuntien voimiensa yhä katoavan hiljalleen. Sulkia ei ollut enää paljoa jäljellä.

"Enkö minä.. muka voi tehdä mitään?" Francis kysyi, ja nyt äänensävy oli täynnä epätoivoa.

"En tiedä, olen ihan uusi näissä hommissa. Sinä olet ensimmäinen kohteeni", Arthur sanoi, niinkuin heidän jutellessaan ensimmäisiä kertoja. Se sai Franciksen vetistävät silmät vuotamaan kyyneleitä tuon poskille, vaikka Francis oli niitä yrittänyt estellä.

"Ja valitettavasti.. viimeinen.."

Francis laskeutui polvilleen Arthurin veltostuessa entisestään, ja piteli toista puoliksi sylissään, kannatellen tuon päätä käsillään. Franciksen kyynel tipahti enkelin kasvoille, ja Arthur hymähti surullisesti, nostaen tärisevän kätensä pyyhkäistäkseen toisen poskea.

"Myöhästyt koulusta.. idiootti.." Arthur sanoi hiljaa, laskien kätensä alas. Francis pudisti jälleen päätään, tarttuen Arthurin kädestä. "Arthur, miksi minun täytyy menettää sinut _kahdesti?_"

"Ehkä me sitten rakastuimme kahdesti", Arthur hymyili, nostaen kätensä vielä, jotta voisi painaa Franciksen päätä alemmas. Francis ymmärsi toisen kosketuksen, tuoden kasvonsa lähemmäs enkelin kasvoja ja painaen huulensa hänen huuliaan vasten.

Hetken Arthur omisti sydämen, jonka lukuisiin, kirveleviin haavoihin rakkaus oli löytänyt tiensä. Mutta rakkaus oli kai liian voimakas ja petollinen niin pienelle sydämelle, joka ei jaksanut enää lyödä tarpeeksi lujasti kestääkseen sellaiset tunteet. Viimeinen sulka putosi, mutta se ei ollut ehtinyt vaihtaa väriään punaiseksi. Sädekehä haihtui entisen kuolemanenkelin yltä, ja Francis tunsi Arthurin kevenevän sylissään tuon haihtuessa hiljalleen ilmaan. Francis piteli Arthurin kädestä kiinni, kunnes tuo oli lopullisesti poissa.

Francis jäi polvilleen punavalkeiden sulkien keskelle, ja pystyi miltei kuulemaan, miten enkelit nauroivat huono-onniselle kuolemanenkelille.

Katu oli täynnä ihmisiä, jotka kulkivat saman reitin työpaikalleen ja kouluun joka ikinen päivä. Francis kulki massan mukana, kädet taskuissaan, puhaltaen huurua pakkasilmaan.

Arthur oli ollut oikeassa puhuessaan ihmisten typeryydestä. Päivästä toiseen samaa.

Francis ylitti tien, ja käveli kohti juna-asemaa. Hän oli menossa tutustumaan naapurikaupungin kouluun, sillä heillä oli jokin teemapäivä. Typeryyttä.

Kestäisi vielä jonkin aikaa, ennenkuin oikea juna saapuisi. Niinpä Francis istuutui odottamaan penkille, ja värähti kylmyyttä. Oli outoa, miten tyhjänoloinen asema oli, vaikka luulisi nyt olevan ruuhka-aika. Parempihan tämä Francikselle oli, hiljaisuus oli ihan hyvästä.

Lopulta Franciksen juna näkyi saapuvan kohti asemaa, joten ranskalainen nousi pystyyn. Hän käveli lähemmäs raiteita, kunnes tunsi yhtäkkiä tasapainonsa pettävän jäisen rautapihan vuoksi. Hetken hän katsoi junan läheneviä valoja silmästä silmään, kunnes tunsi käden tarttuvan kädestään ja vetävän hänet kauemmaksi. Siinä temmellyksessä Francis pyllähti maahan, ja irvisti jälleen. Jää ei ollut pehmentynyt yhtään viime laskeutumisesta.

"Tällä kertaa aioit jäädä junan alle. Huomaan panosten koventuneen", kuului tuttuakin tutumpi ääni, ja Francis kohotti hitaasti katseensa ylös.

Häntä katseli pari vihreitä silmiä, joiden poikki näkyi kulkevan jonkinlainen tumma viiru. Eivätkä silmät olleet ainoa muutos Arthurissa, tuolla oli myös pienet, mustat siivet, joiden kärjet näyttivät ikävän teräviltä. Arthur virnisti.

"Francis Bonnefoy, syntynyt Ranskassa, ikää 20 vuotta, sangen montaa syntiä kantava", Arthur aloitti kädet taskuissa. "_Kolmas kerta toden sanoo._"

A/N: Siitä Arthurin puuttumisesta kirjassa sen verran, että Arthuria ei ollut siellä koska hänelle ei oltu oikeasti tarkoitettu sellaista paikkaa Franciksen elämässä X) Eli siis.. sen voi ajatella vaikka niin, että Arthurin osuutta ei oltu.. päivitetty kirjaan? XDD En tiedä, päätelkää itse~

Ja ainiin, tämä oli muuten tässä. Ei siis jatku enää. Kyllästyin tähän = tein nopean ja turhan lopun, anteeksi XD Kiitos tuhattomasti lukemisesta ja kommentoimisesta, toivottavasti piditte vaikka ei niin laadukasta tekstiä ollutkaan..!


End file.
